Can't Stop Coffin/Blurb
﻿ The Blurb version of Can't Stop Coffin was uploaded on October 15, 2010. Overview *'BlurB!' *'Cuddles is a lefty' *'The first modern baseball field was invented in 1845' *'They probably had bases' *'Hey beaver beaver beaver' *'SWING!' *'We go through a lot of balls when Russell plays' *'This same thing happens when he picks his nose' *'Maybe he should use the other hand' *'Now we know why Cro-Marmot always carries a big bat' *'Because he's the best hitter on the team' *'Mickey Mantle hit a home run 656 feet' *'but he was not in a big block of ice' *'Cuddles learned to climb in boot camp' *'Never got the landing part down' *'Lygophobia is the fear of being in a dark place' *'How did this hole get so huge?' *'Taphophobia is the fear of being buried alive' *'Lumpy always has a tune in his head' *'Those headphones haven't worked in 3 years' *'Why is he burying an empty coffin?' *'Well it WAS empty' *'This reminds me of a bad joke' *'Do you know what Elvis would be doing if he were alive right now?' *'Scratching at the lid of his coffin!' *'I told you it was bad' *'Where did he get that match?' *'He should get his money back on that manicure' *'The USDA recommends cooking rabbit to an internal temperature of at least 160F.' *'Some people refer to marinate it for 8 hours in a dry red wine before smoking' *'It tastes nothing like steak' *'The average bathtub holds 151 liters of water' *'Why is he watering a grave?' *'Hey, wasn't this hole next to a fence?' *'There is a city in Arizona named Tombstone' *'Not sure how much water the average coffin holds' *'Or how long rabbits can hold their breath' *'The world's record for holding your breath under water is 19 minutes and 21 seconds' *'Even though he cannot find a spigot at the end of a hose:' *'Lumpy can tie a mean slippery eight loop knot!' *'This is a seriously bad hare day!' *'Same truck Lammy steals in "A Bit of A Pickle"' *'Except for these wooden side thingies' *'Of course she was a better driver' *'Lost his license :' *'somewhere in his sock drawer' *'When stuck in the mud it is best to gently rock the vehicle out:' *'Or at least make sure there are no bears around:' *'Could this be a clue about what happened to Cub's mom?' *'Or was he just shopping for headstones?' *'Modeled after the Shelley Winters scene in the Poseidon Adventure!' *'Except this part' *'Also lost some cheese in that sock drawer' *'That's keeping your nose to the Firestone!' *'That pumpkin must mean this is a Halloween episode' *'Hey wasn't that lid destroyed by the truck fire?' *'Rabbits will stay fresh for 1 to 2 days if refrigerated' *'However cartoon eyeballs stay fresh indefinitely' *'Mole saliva contains a toxic acid that will paralyze their prey' *'Kakorrhaphiophobia is the fear of defeat' *'Thanatophobia is the fear of dying' *'Doesn't even wear socks' *'Thinks "The Mole" reality TV show is about him' *'An eyeball a day keeps the optometrist away!' *'And now because it never gets old' *'The Comedy Robot!' *'We're going to search our candy for razorblades' *'01010011 01100001 01101101 01101000 01100001 01101001 01101110 01101111 01110000 01101000 01101111 01100010 01101001 01100001 00001101 00001010 '(Translation: Samhainophobia) *'01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001000 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00001101 00001010 '(Translation: is the fear of Halloween) Images S3E2 Blurb SCBb1.png S3E2 Blurb Lefty.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb2.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb3.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb4.png S3E2 Blurb Beaver batter.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb5.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb6.png S3E2 Blurb Funny blurb.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb7.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb8.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb9.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb10.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb11.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb12.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb13.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb14.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb15.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb16.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb17.png S3E2 Blurb Burying hole.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb18.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb19.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb20.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb21.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb22.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb23.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb24.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb25.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb26.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb27.png S3E2 Blurb Steak.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb28.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb29.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb30.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb31.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb32.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb33.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb34.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb35.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb36.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb37.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb38.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb39.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb40.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb41.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb42.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb43.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb44.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb45.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb46.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb47.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb48.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb49.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb50.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb51.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb52.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb53.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb54.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb55.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb56.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb57.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb58.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb59.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb60.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb61.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb62.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb63.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb64.png S3E2 Blurb SCBb65.png Category:Blurb Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Image Galleries